


This is for the fallen ones

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Elyan, Alpha Gwaine, Alpha Lancelot, Alpha Leon, Alpha Percival, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Demons, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Bottom Merlin, Demon Arthur Pendragon, Demon Elyan, Demon Gwaine, Demon Lancelot, Demon Leon, Demon Percival, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Priest AU, Priest Merlin, Protective Merlin, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Merlin is a young priest in a small village when demons start trying and take omegas he offers himself in their place.





	This is for the fallen ones

Merlin's hands were tacky as he rubbed his hands on his clothes; he stood looking at 6 demons each one looking at him as if he was lunch. He swallowed a lump in his throat as a blonde demon walked over to him, Merlin felt his heart jump each one of these demons was handsome men and he wondered if God was testing him. “Have you come to get rid us?” The blonde purred as he reaches out and curls his fingers under the priest’s chin. Taking a deep breath Merlin looked up into the almost human looking and suddenly he felt a little lost.  
“It’s my job to protect my flock.”   
“Ummm how noble of you.” Another purr in Merlin’s ear.

The young priest jumps and looked at a tall dark haired demon, they all have moved in circling him. “Do you know why we are after the omegas in your village?” The blonde asked, turning his head to face him again. Merlin blinked trying to clear but his mind keeps getting foggy, he was still learning not quite a full priest yet. He believed he could get rid of a couple of demons and save his village proving his worth as a priest but being young and naïve he is starting to think he is more likely to fall into a trap. 6 Alpha demons the scent they are emitting was enough to cause his body to reach to them and that would be his downfall.   
“No.” He said, his voice shaking, there was a there was an itch under Merlin’s skin and a dull throbbing ache building in his body…oh, no…he thought as his body started to produce slick.   
“Oh, Arthur our little priest here is omega.” A light brown haired alpha growled happily.   
“Scent blockers aren’t going to help you, sweetheart, our pheromones are stronger than any mortal alpha you’ve met.” The blonde demon known as Arthur tilted his head and grinned as he leaned in and placed his lips to Merlin’s lips. 

He then pulled back slightly and watched the dark-haired omega shake his head trying to clear his mind. “W-Whatever the reason you wanted the omegas for you can take me in their place!” He tells them…what am I saying?… he screams at himself. There was a pause between all the demons as they looked at each other before large grins creep cross their faces and their eyes turning black.  
“Okay.” Arthur purred “We will talk more once your head had cleared but in the meantime our darling priest we are going to ruin you for god.” Arthur grinned, Merlin whimpered as he felt sets of hands cover his body and grip his clothes and started to pull at them. He is pretty sure they have triggered his heat because he feeling as if he is burning and the need for an alpha was growing. 

The blonde chuckled at him as the other demons rip Merlin’s clothes the black fabric shred easily from the omega’s heated body, leaving him bare to the 6 demons “Beautiful.” Merlin heard someone growl and it made him blush, Arthur took his hands and lead him deeper into their lair with the others following behind him. He moved in a haze he wasn’t taking in anything about their lair all he could think about was the hand that was holding his hand. Arthur smiled as he stopped and open the door for Merlin and let the omega stumble into the room the others filled the room and watched as Merlin drop onto the bed and whimper at them.   
“W-What did you do to me?” He put his hands to his head as he started to feel pain from his heat…I’m not due my heat yet!…he thought in his only clear moment he had since coming here.  
“As I told you our pheromones are stronger than any mortal alpha you will ever meet, as you’re mortal for the time being it triggered your heat,” Arthur tells him as he walks over to him and climbing onto the bed, Merlin moaned as he felt the alpha touch his touch making him shiver.

The others moved around the bed and watched each one licking their lips “He is gorgeous; I bet he has never had an alpha.” Elyan growled as he watched their leader undress.   
“Well, he is about to have 6 of use.” A demon grinned widely as he knelt down to the same level as Merlin’s face. “Hey, here beautiful I’m Gwaine, fancy telling us your name?” He purred as he stroked his face.  
“M-Merlin.” He moaned as the omega felt Arthur skim his hands down his legs and parted them.   
“Merlin perfect name.” The blonde grinned as slide two fingers into the slick dripping hole. Merlin gasped as he arched his back moaning “You are soaking aren’t you how long were you on those nasty suppressants?”   
“To long by the looks of it,” Lancelot mumbled as he sits at the top of the bed and ran his fingers through the dark soft hair of the young priest, soon to be ex-priest. Grinning Arthur dove his fingers into the omega and watched as he writhed on the bed rocking his hip to try and get the fingers to slither deeper.   
“Oh god pleases! I beg of you please just take me!” He sobbing as he turned in his head and pressed it into Lancelot’s thigh.   
“Shhhh sweetheart, we are going to take good care of our omega.” Dark-eyed demon purred in his ear, opening his eyes Merlin looked up at him as he leaned in and kissed him.   
“Don’t hog his mouth, Percival.” Gwaine sighed, Percival looked up and smirked at him and he went back to kissing their omega. 

Pulling his fingers out of the pale skin omega Arthur then pushed his cock into him and watched as he pushed Percival off him and cried out as he felt the demon fill him up. He had been told by the nuns at the orphanage that omega’s first time even with their heat will be painful but he has to say so far this feels like heaven. It could because he was put on suppressants since he was 13 or because he has been denying himself what he really wanted…no need…he minds told him as he felt Arthur push his legs back and hammer into him. He slammed into Merlin’s sensitive bundle of nerves fervently causing the omega to see stars and beg for more.

Leon and the others started to strip down their erect cock standing proud as the found spots on the bed. Lancelot pressed the tip of his cock to Merlin’s mouth and watched as the former priest just pulled him in and started to suck him “Fuck slowly down baby, don’t want you to choke.” He chuckled as he kept running his fingers through his hair.   
“Lucky fucker,” Gwaine growled as he got one of the omega’s soft hands warped around his cock as did Leon on the other side of Merlin. The other two watched with hungry stares waiting for their turn. 

Arthur growled as he felt his knot grow and press against Merlin’s rim, it was always a beautiful sight to see a man of god fall but this was perfect. Not only have they made a priest sin with demons but they get to keep him as their omega…our Queen…Arthur thought as he slammed his knot into Merlin, who pulled his mouth free from Lancelot’s cock and screamed his body shaking as his eyes rolled back into his head while he covered his stomach and chest in cum. He lay there limply as Arthur kept pounding into him, the others licking up his cum and mouth at his nipples causing his orgasm to drag itself out. “Move,” Arthur grunted he was close and he needs to claim this omega as his, as theirs. They pulled away as the blonde leaned down and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s throat feeling his pulse on his lips and growled as felt his teeth itch with need. “Welcome to the family,” Arthur growled as he bites down on Merlin’s shoulder. 

Like everything else this didn’t hurt it only seem to add to this strange feeling, he sobbed at being overwhelmed as he felt Arthur’s knot burst inside of him and flooded his body with his seed and locking them together. He whimpered and shivered as the demon seem to drink from him and he briefly wondered if this is how he was going to die before he passed out. Arthur growled as he pulled his teeth free his lips and chin dripping in blood, Percival leaned in and licked the blood of his chin “Ummmm magic.” He growled   
“Not just a mortal.” Arthur shivered, his hips still rocking slightly.  
“That’s good isn’t it?” Elyan sighed as he swiped his fingers through the blood on the blonde’s face. He rolled his eyes at the taste.   
“Yes.” The blonde smiled.   
“Know we know why they had him on suppressant and scent blockers, told you something wasn’t right about that village,” Lancelot mumbled,   
“Well done you and now we have our reward,” Gwaine tells him dully.

A whimper got everyone looking down as Merlin open his eyes; he frowned for a moment as his eyes refocus on the men around him. All of them naked their cocks still rock hard and waiting for action it made Merlin gasp and turn to look at the demon that was buried deep inside of him his knot still pumping cum into his body. “Hello, there beautiful are you clear headed for now?” Arthur asked Merlin, nodded unsure if he could trust his voice. “Good, do you want to know what it is we want from you?” He asked, again Merlin nodded as he licked his lip, he felt his body twitch as a tingling feeling ran up his body and curled around him holding him between bliss and well nothing.   
“We need a queen, the plan was for each of us to have a queen but you...” He stopped and chuckled as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips smearing blood over his red and swollen lips “But you have to a hero and sacrifice himself to save your flock. Meaning you are now our queen, you will be mated to all of us and carry our children.” Merlin’s eyes widen and waited for fear and panic to overcome him like it should but yet nothing of the sorts bubbled or rose up in him. He just looked around himself at the 6 impressive demons and laid there as a smile formed on his face.   
“So who’s next?”


End file.
